


Winter’s Eve

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Ready, Getting Together, Misses Clause Challenge, Winter, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: Two girls, a home, and a snowstorm.





	Winter’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



The early afternoon was grey, from snow covered ground to heavy sky. Anne hurried through the Haunted Wood, valise in hand, anxious to arrive at Diana’s. She’d nearly been delayed by a perfectly delightful chapter, only realizing the time when Marilla found her tucked into her favorite armchair.

The frigid winds stung her exposed nose and cheeks, making them ache, and she hurried a little faster. It was much harder to revel in winter’s beauty while outside on some days. She’d admire the sparkle of the snow from inside Diana’s snug home.

Before long, she saw the lights shining ahead of her, and she made her way through the gate and up the steps. Diana met her there, door opening as she stamped snow off her boots, even before she knocked. 

“Oh, Diana, I am beside myself with excitement,” Anne said, peeling off her muff, mittens, tam, muffler, and finally her coat. “I had to pinch myself this morning, afraid I was dreaming that today was finally here!”

It had been bad luck that the big Adkins family winter party was set for a weekend that the Barrys had planned to visit Aunt Josephine in Charlottetown. It had been the talk of the Avonlea schoolroom for absolute ages. This wasn’t one of the usual jolly get-togethers, but the first including their set that was nearly a really grown-up affair!

The girls had suggested Diana stay behind to keep house and attend the dance. They hadn’t any real hopes, sure that the Barrys would believe fifteen too young, but willing to try anything. After some discussion, it had been agreed that Diana could, if Anne assisted. They would make meals for the hired boy, for their girl had already arranged to visit her family, and Mr. Andrews would chauffeur them to and from the ball, making sure they arrived home safely. Anne, not knowing Marilla’s goals to keep her healthy and happy and not too cooped up with schoolwork, couldn’t imagine how they’d gotten so lucky. 

“Mother, Father, and Minnie May left early this morning,” Diana said, hugging Anne hello. “Father was afraid of snow today, and wanted to catch an early train. I do hope it isn’t too messy for the dance.” Diana frowned. 

“Never fear, darling,” Anne said warmly, clasping Diana’s hands. “Mr. Andrews is an experienced driver, and will keep us cozy and dry to and fro.” She clapped her hands. “Now, as ladies of the house, where must we start?”

The girls dove into their work, and Anne thrilled at the pretense of having her own home, and shared with her beloved Diana, at that! 

It was fortunate that Anne had developed the ability to daydream and work all at once, for her mind was racing as she set to making the week’s bread: Imagining coming home to Diana every day. Having a spare room of their own. Baking Diana’s favorite cooky at least once a month, just to make her smile. Reading aloud by the fire while Diana sewed, or knit. 

She knew she should daydream about Tall, Dark and Handsome rogues, and sometimes she did, but more often, it was her own Short, Raven Haired and Bonny Diana that occupied her thoughts. 

The afternoon passed in a flurry of homely activity, the girls each feeling very old and important, imagining themselves as co-queen of their shared castle. Supper for Old Peter’s Joe was cooked as carefully as if for the prime minister himself, and was appreciated even more. 

Throughout all this, the party was never far from their thoughts. And at long last, dishes done, the girls dashed for Diana’s room, for it was time to get ready.

Marilla would have rolled her eyes to know that Anne had packed four dresses for her overnight stay, three of which were hanging carefully in Diana’s room, awaiting Diana’s opinion. Naturally, Diana had been considering the options throughout the entire afternoon. 

The crisp blue and green tartan was the first dismissed, leaving a lovely deep grey gloria and a soft royal blue delaine. 

“The delaine,” Diana said decisively. 

So chosen, Anne slipped out of her day dress and into the beautiful wool dress, Diana helping button up her back. She spun around, the flounces at the hem swooping dramatically around her ankles and legs, while Diana put on her own rosy silk frock. 

Diana sat at the mirror as Anne gently unbraided and brushed out her hair. The comb rhymically slid through as they discussed how Diana might dress it. Anne braided it and Diana coiled and pinned it into place before they swapped positions and Diana began working the comb through Anne’s red locks. She chose to wind Anne’s hair into a crown and wove one of her pearl-like necklaces throughout.

“Perfect,” Diana said, proudly admiring her work. 

“Oh, Diana,” Anne said rapturously, catching Diana’s eyes in the mirror. “It’s just lovely, thank you.” 

“You are an excellent model,” Diana said, waving her hand. 

“And you have excellent taste,” Anne said. 

A pounding on the kitchen door below interrupted their gaze. “Whoever can that be?” Diana asked, moving to the window. “It’s too early yet for Mr Andrews—oh, Anne!”

At Diana’s horrified tone, Anne rushed over, glanced, and dashed for the stairs.

She pulled open the door, and Old Peter’s Joe stumbled in, along with a sharp wind and a whirl of snow. “Miss Anne, Miss Diana,” he nodded, as Diana came up behind Anne. “I’m sorry to say, I am, but Jasper has come along from the Andrews farm to say that your party an’ all has been canceled. Due to, well.” He flicked his head towards the kitchen window, which was mostly snow. 

“Thank you, Joe,” Diana said, disappointment clear in her voice. “Do you need anything for the cold? Hot water bottle? Something for your pockets?”

“You’re kind, Miss Diana, but I haven’t any need. I’ve got that all set.” He nodded to them both again. “Don’t you two worry about anything except staying warm. I’ll see you for breakfast.”

Snow blew in with a roar as Joe fought his way against the wind and back to the barn, where he stayed in his own small apartment. 

The girls looked at each other, a little mournfully.

“Well, Diana, this isn’t the night we planned, but that is no matter,” Anne said, attempting to rally. 

“I think it’s a great shame of a matter,” Diana said, reaching up to her hair. Anne caught her hand. 

“It is,” she admitted. “But we meant to dance tonight, and why shouldn’t we?” She warmed to her idea and, keeping hold of Diana’s hand, brought her into the Barry’s front parlor. She threw open the heavy velvet drapes that covered their large picture window, which now framed a glittering whirlwind of snow. Anne would call it beautiful if it hadn’t spoiled their evening plans. 

“Now we build up the fire, really roar it,” Anne said. “And then we will have our own fire and ice ball.”

Fire roaring, Anne held out her hand and Diana accepted solemnly. They whirled through a handful of their favorite dances, some more awkward with no other guests, all enthusiastically performed. 

Finally, laughing joyfully, they landed with a thump on Mrs. Barry’s best loveseat. “I think I liked dancing with you better than any boy yet,” Diana said, turning to look at Anne, cheeks flushed. 

“You were an exquisite partner yourself,” Anne said. “I don’t often need to use large words these days, but you deserve one.”

“What do you propose we do the rest of the evening?” Diana asked. “More dancing?”

“Some, I think,” Anne said. “Then I suggest we put on our night clothes, make a jolly snacky spread, and cozy in by a fire.”

“Will you read aloud?” Diana asked. “I so enjoy listening to you.”

Anne flushed a little herself, remembering her afternoon daydreams. “I should like that very much,” she agreed. 

Which, it transpires, is exactly what they did. Their final dance felt heavy with meaning, as they waltzed around the rug, stepping perhaps closer to each other than they might have with a male partner. Even through her gloves, Diana’s silky shoulder was warm and comfortable, and Anne pulled her as closer as she dared.

Dance complete, they separated, knees a little shaky, and dressed for bed. They pulled together a tray of cakes, cookies, cheeses and spreads and brought it into the sitting room. Diana gathered blankets while Anne threw open all the drapery to best watch the still falling snow. 

Diana made herself comfortable in a nest on the loveseat first, and then made room for Anne, who carried a slim book of sonnets. The girls were snuggled close, Anne resting against Diana’s shoulder, food in reach, bathed in the glow of the fire. Anne thought it perhaps even better than their original plans.

She began to read quietly, as Diana shifted so that Anne could recline against her slightly. Anne tried to keep the thrill out of her voice.

After awhile, Anne paused for a tea break. “Wouldn’t it be nice if every night was like this?” Diana asked. “You and I, in our own home, by our own fire.”

“Reading together, mending together, dressing together,” Anne continued, dreamily. “I imagined that very thing today,” she admitted.

“I did, as well,” Diana said, cheeks perhaps a little rosier. “Anne, I—I’m glad we were snowed in tonight. This was ever so much more fun than the party could have been.”

“I’m so glad,” Anne breathed, grey eyes sparkling in the firelight. “Darling Diana, I wanted to make tonight special for you.”

Diana pressed herself upright, and then pressed a kiss to Anne’s cheek. Then another to her lips, soft and willing. 

“It’s special because you’re here, silly,” she said, cheeks definitely far rosier than her norm.

Anne found herself speechless, a state not overly familiar to her. But! Her dear Diana was looking a little embarrassed and that could not continue. She strove to find her voice. 

“Nothing could make me happier than this,” she said, and offered her own gentle kiss to Diana’s warm mouth. They beamed at each other, a little giddy, and snuggled back into their warm cocoon. 

They finished their evening with poems of love and dreams of a bright future, together whatever may come.


End file.
